Bring Me Love
by xxx sleeplessyaoiloverxxx
Summary: About those days when Cupid feels like hitting everyone around you, while you were on your lunch break. Those days when you fell alone.


**So here is a little (actually it's quite big) Glee ficlet.**

**I do not own the characters, I just think they're adorable together.**

**Oh by the way, Character's Pov thoughts are in bold italic XD Happy reading XD**

**Bring Me Love**

_**Let me ask you something, when you walk down the street you surely see a couple or two, holding hands, happy with the world and you usually pay no mind 'cause you have stuff to do, right? **_

_**But what about those days when Cupid feels like hitting everyone around you, while you were on your lunch break? **_

"Cedes, are you listening?" Mercedes raised her eyes from her hands to her best friend.

"Are you kidding me?" she gave a silly snort "You've been talking about the same thing for a week now, I would be able to guess what your trying to tell me from the moon honey."

"It's not my fault you know?"said Kurt turning his embarrassed gaze to his black boots.

"I know, just teasing you," She said throwing herself in her bed to look at the ceiling. "Already decided what you're going to wear?"

"Why do you think I came to you honey?" He asked lifting the two Luis Vuitton bags he had brought with him.

_**This is Kurt Hummel, my best friend since forever. Our parents were friends but we only met in junior high. Still it was like we instantly clicked and became friends just like that.**_

_**You must be wondering why he is so excited. You see Kurt his gay, that's beside the point actually but still so you know. Around high school he met Finn a jock, whose mother had fallen in love with Kurt's father, and they hated each other. How did it come from hating each other to dating for almost 4 years God only knows? While Kurt went for Art & Drama at college Finn became a Navy Seal like his father.**_

_**There were really difficult times, but then there were moments like when Finn asked Kurt to marry him, or like today. Finn was finally coming home from Afghanistan, without anymore special missions for a long time, and they could finally marry. We, Kurt, me and the rest of our friends, arranged to meet in a bar with him for a 'welcome back' celebration, and Kurt was so excited he looked like a child.**_

"And finally, what do you think?" Kurt was ready. Black tight fitting jeans with black boots, with dress shirt and a black necktie, his hair ruffled to perfection and his eyes shiny with excitement.

"You look just perfect," Mercedes answered smiling. Finn would very much enjoy himself tonight if she guessed right.

"Now it's your turn missy," He said walking inside her walk-in closet to find something for a night out.

She had lots of dresses and shoes, but nothing she felt like wearing.

"Honey didn't you have some black skinny jeans in here?" She thought for a few seconds before answering.

"Back of the closet top shelf."

Kurt came out holding them, along with a red velvet box that Mercedes dreaded. It was a present she never used, never planned on using even with Kurt and Santana's enticing.

"Now get up and go take a bath while I ready your things."

"Kurt…" She tried to back away but when Kurt got something in his head he was unshakable.

_**For a great time of my life I thought the problem was my body, I was no size zero, and that made me very insecure. When I dated a jock just because he liked my body I noticed that wasn't it. I broke up with him still but grew a little more confident, I learned to love my body as it was. I had become more daring in what I dressed but there still were things I avoided. For example the tight black corset Kurt was trying to put me in. That thing was too much daring for one night out.**_

"Tell me again why you never used this?" Kurt asked while putting some more hairspray in her now curled hair.

Mercedes looked at her reflection in the mirror, asking herself the same question, trying to get it. From her curled hair to her black stiletto shoes, with a black corset in the middle, she looked nothing but stunning. "I-I don't know." She said letting her hands trace the curve of her hips.

"Right, you should thank me for being here, otherwise there was no taking you out of you overly large clothes," He said confidently.

"Oh shut it," She said smiling.

"Call a cab while I go fetch Finn's clothes to the car."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"He asked me to take him some civilian clothes so he could change," Mercedes suddenly started to laugh hard.

"Finn trusted you not to take him some pink leggings or worse?" she asked short of breath. Kurt had a thing for trying to change Finn's manly, overly sloppy, style. It got to a point where he tried to put Finn in pink. It didn't work, but it was fun to watch.

"That was just to piss him off, and yes, he has to start dressing more fashionably I think," He said, confident that someday that would happen.

"But still, doesn't he know the danger of handing you such a task?" oh boy her tummy was starting to hurt with so much laughing.

"He asked my father to see the clothes before I took them," He said quite displeased causing Mercedes to snicker.

"Hey don't sulk boo," She said giving him a playful bump in the shoulder. "Now go fetch those clothes while a call the cab." By the time she came down the cab was already in the front gate.

She snorted as Kurt thrust in her direction one of the two bright pink bags he was holding.

"No pink clothes doesn't mean I can't take them in pink bags," He said as he got in the cab.

"Right," She said fighting the laugher trying to bubble from inside her.

_**After Kurt, Santana and Brittany were my best friends. The four of us did everything together and I must have some kind of gay-dar because a few years into college those two ended up together. **_

_**There was also Rachel, a good friend, I met her in one of the Broadway shows Kurt was invited to participate in. She was already married and with two kids but she was eccentric as they come, and her husband Puck wasn't any better ( in a good way of course).**_

_**We were all planning to meet along with Mike, Tina, Archie and Quinn at the club. Tina and Mike had had a beautiful traditional Chinese marriage a few years back and Quinn and Archie followed them.**_

_**You see? I wonder where I was when this wave of romance came, 'cause I'm the only one who didn't catch it.**_

They walked inside the club and Mercedes looked around, there were a lot of navy men in there, aside from that it was as any other Club…ok maybe better. There were like one hundred men in uniform and another 2/3 of men who looked like they belonged in a uniform, this was like a ladies night stravaganza.

"Cedes? Girl you look amazing!" Santana appeared out for nowhere, her harms open, to hug her.

"Hey Santana, Brittany," She said looking at both girls.

"Come on, seems like Mike made reservation on a VIP table," Mike always seemed to have the connections actually.

VIP section was next to the dance floor, with a good view to both the entrance and the bar. They had two big tables for them. Mike, Tina, Archie, Quinn, Puck and Rachel were already there, so now they just had to wait. A few minutes later David Guetta was blasting the speakers.

"Isn't this Jennifer Hudson?" Tina asked, and she was right. David Guetta featuring Jennifer Hudson was one of Mercedes favorite songs. She started to dance in her seat lifting her arms in the air, letting the beat consume her, and then it stopped.

"Folks it seems like our special guests finally arrived. How about we all give a warm welcome to the Marine and navy seal corp.?" the whole club cheered as the entrance door opened and a group of men came in.

And in the middle of them there stood Finn looking proud and anxious all at the same time. He was holding his white gloves tightly, and searching until his eyes met Kurt's. He walked straight ahead almost bumping into countless people before he reached the VIP section. He jumped the small flight of stair and was met with an arm full of Kurt Hummel.

"Two damn years Finn is too long," He sobbed in to a uniform clad chest, fisting the material as if he's life depended on it.

"I Know," Finn answered against Kurt's ear lifting the other's chin and letting their lips meet in a chaste, soft kiss.

_**Awwww you see? You see? This was like modern fairytale reencounter and they looked so happy. But where the hell is my prince hn? I seem to be the only one lacking one so I want one right now! I swear I'll stamp my high heels!**_

"By the way, guys, this is my friend Sam Evans," As if in cue a tall blond man walked to the VIP area. His vibrant blue eyes tracing the small group of friends as he smiled. He shook everyone's hand in a polite gesture as he was introduced.

"And this young lady here is Miss Mercedes Jones," Finn finished with a smirk as he saw Sam's hand last more than the polite few seconds to hold her hand.

"Here," Kurt said presenting Finn with two bright pink bags, "your clothes."

Finn lifted an eyebrow and Sam laughed. "You have one feisty one here," The blond said still laughing hard.

"Oh you won't laugh that long. Cedes here is Kurt's best friend," He hissed back. "We'll go change," He said before turning around.

"He's a cutie ain't he?" Kurt said to no one in particular since Mercedes was too distracted.

"Ok we have to go to the dance floor," Tina shouted as David Guetta came on again even louder. She pulled the still dazed Mercedes with her as the rest of the girls followed. By the time Finn and Sam came back the girls were having a blast on the dance floor.

"Hey," Finn said by Kurt's ear, "Sammy here was asking for Cedes."

"Right there," He answered pointing to the middle of dance floor. "You better not mess it up blondie."

The music run trough Mercede's body as she moved her hips swaying to the sound and the beat. The curls in her hair bouncing from side to side as she moved her head singing along the lyrics. Suddenly she felt a pair of hands on her hips, and a hard body pressed to hers moving at the same time.

"Sam!" she couldn't hide her surprise as the blond's chin came to rest on her shoulder, but she never took his hands away and he took that as a good sign.

"May I say you look stunning?" his voice sound husky by her hear but again she didn't seem to mind.

"Yes you may," She was going fast, really fast, like speed of light fast actually.

_**And for the first time I don't feel bothered by it, it seems right, he seems like a good guy. The way the music floated around us and I was embraced in his arms, I just knew. Don't tell me it's too quick, 'cause I already know that also. I just had to take this chance and for the first time in my life it just felt right? And let me tell you Samuel Evans is one amazing guy. After graduating high school he entered the Navy Seal corp., becoming an honor cadet right from the start. He has two younger siblings which he misses alot and a guitar that is his baby. It took us two hours to notice that we had been swaying while talking for quite some time, so we went back to the VIP section, but we never stopped talking.**_

"So and what does Miss Mercedes Jones do in her free time?" Sam asked.

"Well I love to sing, and.." She looked at her drink on the table. Some of her habits weren't age appropriate.

"And?" Sam smirked at her embarrassment, she looked even cuter.

"Well let's say I've enjoyed comic cons since I was eleven," She said sheepishly, trying not to look childish.

"Seriously? " "_Damn this girl was too good to be true," _Sam thought.

Mercedes only nodded. She was at least surprised when he suddenly kneeled in front of her.

"Marry me."

She couldn't help herself, she had to smile, something she had been doing a lot since she met him. "Now what would you say if I said yes?" she giggled.

"Thank you Lord, comes to mind?" He said, his face devoid of humor, and for several moments she thought he might be serious about it.

"Whatever smooth talker," She said beckoning him to get up.

"I know you won't believe me but it's only around you," Again with the serious face.

"Whatever you say white boy," She said playfully.

"Mark my words Miss Jones, you won't get rid of me that soon." Their eyes met for several minutes before they laughed out loud at their own silliness.

_**Let me ask you something, when you walk down the street you surely see a couple or two, holding hands, happy with the world and you usually pay no mind 'cause you have stuff to do, right? But really, deep down, you wished it was you holding your lover's hand. You smiling like a buffoon and falling back in love at every smile and word. So you keep wondering why cupid seems to knock at everybody's door not even noticing it's going to smash you right on the face in 3,2,1.**_

_**Ordinary people take a lifetime to reach to this conclusion, but of course to a Navy seal like me it only took me a glance at one beautiful Mercedes Jones. Okay maybe the conclusion came with the years. But the love hit me that instant I saw her sitting with her friends, in the middle of the club, letting her body sway with the music and enjoying herself. Not surprisingly at all fifteen years separates that moment from today. Fifteen years and four beautiful kids. Two sets of twins, can you believe that? And our love keeps getting stronger. Miss Mercedes Jones Evans was everything I could ask for and more.**_

"I love you," Sam said hugging his wife as they both watched Alice and Stephen walk to their first day of school, they grew so fast. With Janice and Matthew already in middle school the house was surely to become more quiet with the time.

"I love you too white boy," Mercedes said letting her head rest on her husband's shoulder.

"Should we start making two more?" He asked with a grin making her laugh.

"What? You must be kidding me," She said, not denying the idea.

"I told you, you wouldn't get reed of me that soon," He pressed his lips to Mercede's, holding her close as he kissed her deeply. Yeah they would start to work on making the next two pretty soon.

The end!

_**I want the thank the always patient aliendroid for helping me with her advice and beta work XD And remember Reviews are love =)**_


End file.
